


Home Is Where My Heart Is

by suspiciousraidinelf



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm Sorry, it's so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciousraidinelf/pseuds/suspiciousraidinelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sayaka exhaled and tried to steady her breathing. Well, it was now or never."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where My Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's everyone! Here's a small Sayamina fic to celebrate. It's a bit rushed so I apologize for any errors in the fic.

The twinkling city lights against the the dark backdrop of night reminded Sayaka how much she actually missed home. Her flight had been delayed because of the cold weather, full flight schedules, and a certain custom made present sitting in her backpack. She was excited to be back home in Tokyo that she had to restrain herself from running up and down the aisles. Boarding off the plane, she followed the crowd through customs. As a rule she carried very little with her on her trips back home mostly because she thought it was too troublesome to lug everything back with her. She checked to make sure the small package in her backpack was still safe and unharmed from the trip before she left the baggage area. She weaved her way through to Terminal A and scanned the crowd. Sure enough she spotted a familiar red bow amongst the sea of people. 

Minami looked like she was straining to see over the rest of the crowd. She was holding a cute little sign over head with Sayaka’s name printed on it with marker. Sayaka loved that she added a bunch of little red hearts to it too. The sight of her tiny girlfriend trying to find her in all the chaos of the airport was enough to make Sayaka laugh. The tall woman hunched herself and made sure to stay out of Minami’s sight, which wasn’t a particularly hard thing to do. Sayaka circled around and managed to sneak up behind her. Sayaka approached closely to the unsuspecting Minami and whispered in her ear, “Looking for someone?”

Minami screeched and whirled around to to see a laughing Sayaka. She smacked Sayaka’s arm, “You scared me you- you mean person!” 

If possible, Sayaka laughed harder at her girlfriend’s cute reaction. Minami’s face was as red as her bow. The people around them were staring or giving them weird looks but Sayaka didn’t care and simply pulled Minami into a hug. Sayaka relished having Minami here in her arms. Skype calls and care packages were all well and good but it couldn’t compare to the real thing. 

“I’m sorry for missing Christmas,” said Sayaka. She hugged Minami closer to her and pressed a kiss to the smaller woman’s cheek. They stood hugging each other like that for a good few seconds before Minami reluctantly pulled away from the hug. 

“I’m just glad you’re here now. I missed you,” Minami smiled up at Sayaka and held hands with her. 

“I missed you too.” Even after all this time, Sayaka would still get butterflies in her stomach. Being with Minami made her all warm inside, which made it hard to be separated. It’s part of the reason why Sayaka had been partly reluctant to study abroad.    

Sayaka squeezed Minami’s hand. Eventually she would have to return to New York but for now she was happy to be home. Sayaka pointed at the sign with her name on it that Minami was holding onto with her other hand.  “I like the sign by the way.” Upon closer inspection of it, Sayaka noticed that besides the cute little hearts, her name was bedazzled and glitter was sprinkled across the whole sign. There was even a drawing of a cat, which Sayaka assumed was Nyaa-chan, colored in the corner. It was clear that Minami had spent time on it. Sayaka made a mental note to have it hanged on her wall. 

“Did you come here by taxi?” asked Sayaka. She was eager and a bit nervous to go home. The small present inside her bag reminding her how much things could change between her and Minami. 

“Actually, I got a ride here,” said Minami. She looked around again as if trying to spot someone else. “They went to the bathroom but they should have been back by now.”

“They?” Sayaka gave her girlfriend a puzzled look. On cue, Sayaka heard her name being called. She turned only to be charged into by none other than Sae and Yuko. Since Sayaka was not prepared at all for this ambush, all three of them toppled over onto the floor. 

Sayaka blinked; she was a bit dazed from the fall. When she regained her composure she stared up to meet the mischievous grins of her two best friends. 

“Welcome home Sayaka!” Yuko’s bright smile was infectious.  

Sayaka chuckled. “It’s good to be back.” 

Sae helped Yuko and her up but then jokingly punched Sayaka in the arm “ That’s for missing Christmas.” Sae smiled at her friend and put her arm around her. “We missed you, you big dork.” 

“Yeah we missed ya, but Takamina missed you more. She practically cried when you said you couldn’t make it for Christmas,” said Yuko with a teasing grin.

“Yuko!” Minami, however, was not pleased about Yuko revealing that little detail. Sayaka cringed when she heard Yuko say that. She mentally slapped herself for making her girlfriend cry. 

“Sorry, I really should have booked my flight earlier,” Sayaka gave Minami an apologetic smile. She promised that she would try to make it up to Minami later. Part of her blamed that fact that the Jeweler had promised that the present would arrive on time only for it to arrive later than expected. The other part of her blamed herself. 

Minami shook her head and gently clasped onto Sayaka’s hand. “It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault. But right now, we should probably get going.” Minami had a worried expression on her face. While she didn’t mind that catching up with Sayaka and their friends, the nearby security guard was eyeing all of them with annoyance which probably meant it was time to go before they got in trouble. After getting lost and turned round, they finally managed to get out of the airport to where Sae parked her car. 

Sayaka quickly checked her bag to make sure that the small package wasn’t damaged in the fall. She briefly looked it over before deciding it was best to stick it in her jacket pocket. She closed the trunk and got in the back of the car with Minami. 

The ride with Sae and Yuko was lively. They chatted most of the way to Minami and her’s shared apartment. All of them filled her in on what happened while she was away and what she missed. Which happened to include a lot of Tomomi and Atsuko’s drunk escapades. One in particular that involved the drunk duo somehow managing to sneak into several of their friend’s houses and catnapping their cats. It was a topic which Minami was reluctant to talk about stating that just thinking about it made her head hurt so the group dropped the subject. 

 

Seeing the familiar road home brought Sayaka a sense of relief. The trip exhausted her and as much as she loved her friends she was looking to spending time alone with Minami. When Minami opened the door to and let her in first into their pitch black apartment, she switched on the lights only to come face to face with confetti and a bunch of their friends yelling “surprise!” at her.  Yuko and Sae pulled out streamers from out of nowhere and went to join the rest of their friends in the festivities. She hadn’t expected for everyone to make a welcome home party during New Years. It seemed like her chances of spending New Year’s alone with her girlfriend wasn’t going to be happening anytime soon. This was probably the world’s way of punishing her for not just missing Christmas but making her girlfriend cry on Christmas day even if that hadn’t been her intention. 

Sayaka only had a short time to put her bag down in the bedroom before Sae dragged her off to take pictures with the others and to cut the party cake. She got sucked into a whirlwind of catching up with old friends and all the festive activities for a couple hours which she really wasn’t prepared to deal with right after such a long trip. The whole time though she got to spend very little time with Minami throughout the whole thing. When she did finally manage to find her tiny girlfriend she seemed to be particularly busy. 

“Oi! what did I say about drinking all the wine for yourselves?” Minami chastised Atsuko and Tomomi. Though Mariko, being the troll that she was, certainly wasn’t helping. She was making funny faces behind Minami’s back. Tomomi and Atsuko weren’t able to contain their laughter. With all the commotion happening, it was bound to attract the others and sure enough Yuko saw what Mariko was doing and joined in. Minami turned around and caught wind of what Mariko and Yuko were doing and Sayaka was sure that Minami was all but ready to kick all of them out. 

Sayaka almost went in to join the fun but she could feel her exhaustion finally getting to her. As quietly as she could she briefly escaped to her room. She just needed some space to breathe and regain some of her energy. She was tempted to just take a nap with Nyaa-chan, who was enjoying having the bed all to herself. Instead Sayaka went out to the small balcony that was connected to her and Minami’s room. The cool air was a welcomed relief from the stuffy house. She gingerly took out the box in her pocket and opened it. A small ring sat nestled at the center of the box. The ring was shaped like a rose. Situated in the center was a glistening pink diamond and the band around it had small little bows engraved with little diamonds at the center of the bows. Sayaka stared at the ring with a sense of anxiety she’s never felt before. 

What if Minami said no? If Minami rejected her would their relationship be okay? Her and Minami had been dating since high school but what if she was taking it too fast?  Maybe proposing wasn’t the right choice at the moment. She was still studying abroad after all. Several possibilities ran through Sayaka’s head none of which ended with a “yes”. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door to the balcony open and Minami call out to her. Sayaka quickly put the small box in her pocket. 

Minami trotted up to Sayaka. “Hey, there you are. The countdown for the New Year is about to start.” 

Sayaka turned to acknowledge her, “Alright I’ll be there soon.” 

Minami must have noticed Sayaka’s subdued response. “Are you okay?” she asked. 

Sayaka nodded. “Yeah just a little tired but if it’s alright with you I’d like to stay a little longer out here.” 

Minami obliged and together they briefly enjoyed the silence. She leaned against Sayaka. “I know I said this already but I’m really glad you’re here, Sayaka.”

Sayaka planted a quick peck to Minami’s cheek and looped her arm around Minami. She always loved how easy and relaxing it was to spend time with her. She loved Minami and couldn’t picture her life without her. Sayaka exhaled and tried to steady her breathing. Well, it was now or never. 

Sayaka pulled away and shuffled back nervously. Minami looked confused at Sayaka’s  sudden and tense behavior. “There’s actually another reason why I wasn’t able to make my initial flight here.” 

Minami waited to hear what Sayaka had to say before jumping to conclusions. 

Accepting her silence as a way to continue with her explanation, Sayaka fumbled a little but managed to pull onto the box from her pocket. “I was waiting for this to arrive.” 

She clutched the little box in her hands before continuing. “It’s a little late and I know we had agreed not to get presents for each other this year but I have a Christmas present I want to give you, if you would like to um accept it that is,” said Sayaka. From the balcony, they could hear their friends counting down to the new year but all they could concentrate was each other.

3

Minami eyed the small box curiously but patiently waited for her girlfriend to show her the surprise gift. 

2

With shaky legs, Sayka got down on one knee. And pulled open the box to reveal the beautifully crafted ring. Minami’s eyes widen and her breath got caught in her throat when she realized what Sayaka was doing. 

1

“Minami, will you marry me?” 

From here, both of them could hear their friends scream “Happy New Year!” but for them time stopped. Sayaka looked up at her girlfriend earnestly.  She could feel her hands shaking but she steeled herself. If Minami said no then it would be okay because no matter what Sayaka loved her whether marriage was something they were ready for or not they would work through it together. 

Minami exhaled and time seemed to move again. With tentative fingers she grasped on the little box. Sayaka awkwardly stood up and she could see tears well in Minami’s eyes but before she say anything to comfort her small girlfriend, Minami pulled her down into a deep kiss. 

With a wide grin and eyes glistening with tears, Minami whispered, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you all have an awesome new year :)


End file.
